Louco Amor
by A.C. Lennox
Summary: Quando o ciúmes cega a alma de dois corações apaixonados.


**Autora:** Anna Li

**Resumo:** Quando o ciúme cega a alma e acaba com um grande amor.

**Nota da autora:** Essa é mais uma songfic, mas ela vai ser de apenas um capítulo. Vou tentar mostra as várias formas de ciúmes, e como esse sentimento pode destruir um casal. Mais uma vez vai ser sobre Sakura e Shoran. Espero que gostem e comentem. Bjs!

**O ciúmes**

Shoran olhava para o imenso abismo que se formava a sua frente. Sua tristeza era tão grande que sua vontade era acabar de vez com sua vida pobre e improdutiva. Desde que Sakura havia o deixado sua vida não tinha ido mais para frente... Havia perdido muito. E em pensar que teve uma época que quis renegar tudo isso... Quis fugir desse amor insano. Agora via que tudo era em vão. Por sua culpa havia perdido a única mulher que amava... E desta vez seria para sempre.  
Sabia que não tinha mais volta. Sakura havia sido incisiva com ele. Ou ele mudava ou nunca mais a procurava. Não era capaz de mudar, só em pensar nela com outro sua visão ficava nublada e a biles subia do estômago para a boca. Tinha ciúmes, e isso era normal. Qual homem apaixonado não sentiria ciúmes da mulher amada. Ainda mais bonita como Sakura era... Era impossível não se sentir ameaçado quando sua mulher saía na rua com roupas provocativas.  
Afinal ele era homem e sabia muito bem o que um homem pensava de uma mulher. E isso o fazia ficar possesso. Por isso devia ensinar Sakura a se vestir... Era a única forma para a proteger dos pregadores.  
Sentando no capô do carro, Shoran conseguiu ver toda a cidade de Tomoeda. Em algum lugar Sakura estava, e isso o deixava feliz. Mas como um vento frio e cortante o ciúme veio. Fazendo ele ter pensamentos constrangedores... Por alguns segundos imaginara ela com outro homem. Era bem provável que o adorável irmão dela levasse alguns amigos da faculdade para a casa, e quem sabe sua Sakura se interessasse por algum. Levando as mãos na cabeça, Shoran tentou em vão espantar as imagens horríveis.  
-Droga...-resmungou levantando a cabeça.-Como pude ser tão insensível? Como pude deixá-la sozinha quando ela mais precisava de mim? Como sou burro...  
Sentindo as lágrimas saírem de seus olhos, Shoran ficou surpreso, pois nunca havia chorado em toda sua vida. Os trovões eram vivos e a chuva iria cair logo. Amava Sakura e estava disposto a tudo para tê-la de volta a seus braços... Seria um pesadelo vê-la nos braços de outro.  
-Eu te amo, Sakura!-ele gritou escutando o eco de sua declaração.-Sou capaz de tudo para tê-la ao meu lado... Não vou desistir com tamanha facilidade.  
Era como se tivesse tirado a cruz de suas costas. Com Sakura tudo ficaria bem se demonstrasse o que sentia... Mas para isso teria que vê-la, e não mediria esforços para isso.

ooooooo

Dirigindo em alta velocidade, Shoran relembrava dos momentos felizes que tivera com ela. Naquela época em que ela era feliz, e o fazia sorrir. Sentia falta daquela velha Sakura, e lutaria para tê-la de volta. Iria falar tudo que estava engasgado... Mesmo que ela me odiasse depois.  
Ainda se lembrava com perfeição do dia em que tudo acabara. Ficara possesso de raiva. Era a primeira vez que uma mulher o dispensava... Não admitia isso... Quem ela era para dispensá-lo. Sempre fora ele a dar um ponto final no relacionamento. Mas Sakura havia feito o inverso... E tudo isso por culpa do irmão dela. Se havia brigado com Yukito era porque o desgraçado dera descaradamente em cima dela. Qual homem ficaria quieto ao ver sua mulher ser cantada por outro homem. Não se arrependia... E se precisasse bateria naquele desgraçado de novo.  
Mas Sakura não havia entendido aquele ato. Havia recriminado ele... E posto assim um ponto final em seu relacionamento. Mas ele não estava disposto a perdê-la. Lutaria contra tudo e todos, mas Sakura seria dele.  
Me desgrace Me odeie Só nunca esqueça que eu amei você Me difame Me odeie Só nunca esqueça que eu amei você  
Shoran estacionou o carro na frente do portão amarelo. Para o seu desespero viu o carro de Yukito estacionado... Aquele desgraçado que era o principal pivô de seu rompimento com Sakura estava ali, com certeza consolando ela, dizendo palavras falsas de amor. Iria matar ele...  
Descendo do carro com uma rapidez inexplicável, Shoran não pensou duas vezes em bater na porta. Mas não foi atendido... Seu extinto o avisou que algo de errado estava acontecendo. No fundo todos os seus pensamentos malucos voltaram a sua cabeça, mais uma vez o ciúme começou a corroer seu coração. Fazendo ele ter pensamentos desagradáveis.  
-Sakura! Abra a porta!-ele gritou não se importando de ser chamado de louco.  
Não escutou movimento algum na casa. Talvez não houvesse ninguém, mas as luzes estavam acesas e havia os carros na garagem. Aquilo era um sinal que ela o odiava, e que agora estava em outra. Tinha certeza de que o único culpado daquilo era Yukito. Se pegasse aquele desgraçado iria matá-lo de todas as formas.  
-Eu sei que você está aí, Sakura.-disse andando em volta da casa.-Eu apenas quero falar com você...-sussurrou decidido a falar com ela.  
Abrindo o portão que dava para o quintal, Shoran a encontrou. Ela não o viu. Sua aparência não era nada boa... Tinha olheiras enormes, o brilho dos olhos tinha desaparecido. Ela estava em pior estado que ele... Devia ter emagrecido uns dez quilos no máximo. Talvez ela o amasse e só ele (burro) não percebia isso. Quem sabe aquela não era hora de mostrar a ela que podia mudar.  
-Sakura...-sussurrou olhando para ela.  
Foi um choque quando ela olhou para ele... Em seus olhos não havia alegria e sim tristeza, saudade e mágoa.  
-Shoran... O que você está fazendo aqui?-perguntou surpresa.  
Aquele era o momento para revelar todos os seus sentimentos. No fundo sabia que aquela era sua única e última chance para ser feliz. Nos últimos dias sem ela, aprendera a dar valor.  
-Preciso muito conversar com você...  
-Não temos nada para conversar, Shoran.-disse seca dando as costas para ele.-Você me disse tudo da última vez.  
Ela era teimosa. Não seria fácil quebrar a barreira que a cercava.  
-Não, tudo o que falei de nada me serviu.-falou triste.-Eu te amo, Sakura.  
Por um momento, Shoran jurara que ela fraquejara. Ela havia ficado balançada com sua revelação, mas não dava sinais de demonstrar o que sentia.  
-É tarde demais, Shoran.-disse pegando a cesta de flores que estava no chão.  
-Não, nunca é tarde para pedir desculpas...  
-Mas é sempre cedo para dizer adeus.-disse andando para perto da casa.-Agora faça o favor de ir embora, ou se não chamarei...  
-Yukito?  
Ela ficou pálida. Mais uma vez ele havia pisado na bola... Droga! Seu maldito ciúme estava acabando com ele e consecutivamente com Sakura. Mas o que ele podia fazer, se seu amor por ela não era nada passional.  
-Não, meu pai.-disse ela abrindo a porta.-Dessa vez é um adeus definitivo...  
Eu fui aos céus com você E ao inferno também Depois de ir às nuvens quase caimos no chão Amar é muito fácil Difícil é esquecer Que um dia todo amor que eu tinha dei para você  
Quando percebi que não foi demais era muito tarde pra voltar atrás

oooooooooo

Ele a estava perdendo. Nunca a vira tão decidida em todos os anos em que passaram juntos. Talvez tivesse agido muito errado com ela, mas poderia mudar... Cabia ela deixar ele provar que podia ser o homem dos sonhos dela.  
-Nunca será um adeus defintivo, Sakura.-disse indo até ela.-Eu sou capaz de tudo para tê-la de volta... até pisar em mim mesmo.  
Sakura sentiu as mãos dele sobre seu braço. Não podia amar quem tanto a magoou... Tinha que gostar de quem gostava dela. Não importava mais se ele a amava.  
-Eu te amo, anjo.-disse ele a puxando para perto dele.-Deixe provar que mudei...  
Talvez ele fosse mais forte do que ela. Talvez não tivesse amor próprio, mas não podia resistir a Shoran. Estava sofrendo pra burro... Já era a hora de dar uma segunda chance a ele.  
-Eu não admitirei que machuque algum amigo meu.-disse não resistindo aos encantos dele.  
-Eu juro que nunca mais irei te magoar.-disse a beijando nos lábios.  
Sakura aos poucos foi se deixando beijar. Shoran agradeceu aos céus por ter mais uma chance, pois não sabia o que seria de sua vida sem ela... Aquele dia seria o primeiro de muitos. Nunca se esqueceria dela...

* * *

O que acharam? Espero do fundo do coração que tenham gostado.

Bjs!

Anna


End file.
